Hard Life
by Tamara200
Summary: (Titel kann sich noch ändern ) Hardshelles Leben war von Anfang an nicht leicht, als sich dann sein ganzes Leben drastisch ändert merkt er, dass er sich nicht nur auf sich selbst verlassen kann, sondern auch auf andere ( später : Hardshell X Knockout )
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Hardshell :D  
Hier mein Geburtstags Geschenk für dich. Es folgen noch ein paar Kapitel, hoffe die FF gefällt dir :D

* * *

Das Leben war nicht immer fair und wenn man was wollte musste man es sich verdienen. Dieser Satz wurde von Generation zu Generation an die Kinder weiter gegeben. Manche hatten das Glück und wurden in eine reiche Familie geboren und hatten Geld,Macht und konnten alles machen was sie wollten, jedoch hatten dieses Glück nur die wenigsten. Die meisten wurden in normalen Familien geboren, die gerade so viel Geld hatten um sich alles leisten zu können, diese Kinder hatten die Chance wenn sie groß sind ihr Leben zu ändern und ein besseres Leben zu führen, so wie eigentlich die meisten.

Aber die meisten sind nicht alle. Einer von den Leuten, die seit ihrer Kindheit nichts hatten war Hardshell. Nicht nur, dass seine beiden Eltern kurz nach seiner Geburt an einem schweren Unfall starben und somit ihn und seinen größeren Bruder allein ließen, hatten sie weder Geld, noch Dach über dem Kopf oder die Chance irgendwie ihr Leben zu ändern. Seit Hardshell klein war ging sein ganzes Leben nur um eins, das pure Überleben.

Wirklich beschweren konnte er sich jedoch nicht, klar er lebte auf der Straße und das egal bei welchem Wetter, aber er war nicht allein. Jeden Tag hatte in seinem Leben den selben Ablauf, aufstehen und mit seinem Bruder zusammen Leute bestehlen oder um essen betten und das nur um sich essen leisten zu können, aber immerhin klappte diese Strategien gut und sie hatten jeden Tag etwas zu essen. Eigentlich war Hardshell strickt gegen das Kämpfen und bettelte so die meiste Zeit mit seinem Bruder zusammen um an Geld zu kommen, kämpfen war immer nur die letze Option in seinem Leben . Eines Tages sollte sich jedoch sein Leben drastisch ändern, wenn auch nicht in die gute Richtung.

" Wach auf Bruder " sagte ein kleiner etwa 14 Jahre alter Junge namens Strickelight , als er seinen kleineren 12 Jahre alten Bruder mit matsch braunen Haaren weckte. " warum so früh ? " fragte der kleine Junge als er sich seine müden Augen rieb und langsam aufstand. " du kannst auf der Straße weiter schlafen aber ich habe Hunger und will Geld haben " sprach der größere der Beiden und ging los. Hardshell folgte ihm müde und setzte sich zu ihm in eine kleine Gasse auf den Boden, dort rollte er sich ein und schlief weiter. Sein Bruder wartete solange bis Leute kamen und fragte ob sie ihnen etwas Geld geben könnten, leider schien es aber nicht ihr Tag zu sein und so ging jeder einfach genervt an den Beiden vorbei ohne auch nur auf sie zu achte.

Enttäuscht stand sein Bruder auf und zog Hardshell mit sich hoch " Komm Bruder wir versuchen es dieses mal anders " mit den Worten lief er einfach neben einem schwarz begleiteten Mann hinterher und sah ihn an " Könnten sie uns etwas Geld geben ? " fragte er lieb und schaute dabei den Mann an, Hardshell lief neben seinem Bruder her und schaute so süß wie er nur konnte um so vielleicht etwas Geld zu bekommen " Nein " Antwortete der Mann mit einer tiefen Stimme und ging weiter ohne auf die beiden weiter einzugehen " Bitte bitte bitte " sagte Hardshell und folgte ihm weiter. Normalerweise klappte diese Strategie, die meisten gaben ihnen dann Geld, damit sie aufhörten sie zu nerven. Jedoch nicht dieses mal. Nachdem der Mann merkte, dass die Beiden ihn weiter nerven würden zückte er plötzlich eine Waffe und schoss damit auf Strickelight.

Als ob nichts gewesen wäre steckte der Mann seine Waffe wieder ein und ging einfach weiter seinen Weg und verschwand schließlich in der Dunkelheit. Hardshell rannte schnell zu seinem Bruder und fing ihn auf bevor dieser auf den Boden fallen konnte. Langsam und behutsam legte er seinen Bruder auf den Boden und den Kopf seines Bruders in seinen Schoss " Bruder sag doch was " flehte er mit seiner jungen Stimme und hoffte eine Antwort von seinem Bruder zu bekommen. Verzweifelt schaute er auf die Brust seines Bruders als er sah, wie sich seine Klamotten rot färbten. Mit zittrigen Händen zog er das Shirt seines Bruder runter und musste mit schreck sehen, das die Kugel genau in seine Brust geflogen war.

" Bruder bitte wenn du mich hören kannst sag was " flehte er weiter und legte sein mit Tränen durchnässtes Gesicht gegen den Kopf seines Bruders. Jedoch bekam er nie eine Antwort von ihm, mehrere Stunden lag er einfach dort und umarmte seinen toten Bruder und zu seinem entsetzen, liefen seit dem gefühlt tausend Menschen an ihm vorbei und interessierten sich gar nicht für ihn. Niemand wollte helfen oder sagte irgendwas es war einfach allen egal.

Nach vielen Stunden, die er einfach nur weinend dort saß stand er auf und hob seinen Bruder so gut er konnte hoch, langsam ging er mit ihm zu einem alten Wald und legte ihn dort ab. Weinend holte er sich einpaar Äste und legte diese über seinen Bruder, sodass man ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. " Ruhe in frieden Bruder " sagte er traurig und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Seit diesem Tag war Hardshell nicht mehr der selbe, sein Leben hatte sich drastisch geändert. Durch diesen Vorfall hatte er eine Abneigung und Hass gegen so gut wie alle Menschen und somit hatte sich sein Motto, bettel anstelle von Kämpfen, auch umgeändert und er nutze jede Minute aus um eine Streiterei anzufangen. Die ersten paar Wochen hat er sich immer mit anderen gekloppt und ihnen dann ihr Geld geklaut, davon hatte er sich so wie immer essen gekauft. Jeden Tag wenn er essen hatte ging er zu dem Grab seines Bruders und legte die hälfte seines Essens auf das Grab. Jedes mal wiederholte er dabei den selben Satz " du bist gestorben weil du um dein Überleben gekämpft hast und mich beschützen wolltest, du musst nie wieder hungern mein Bruder... Ich vermisse dich "

Jeder Tag ohne seinen Bruder war für Hardshell die Hölle, er konnte nicht damit umgehen das sein Bruder gestorben ist nur weil er Hunger hatte und ein Mann dachte ihn deswegen töten zu müssen. Jedoch musste Hardshell sein Leben fortsetzen und mit den Jahren verschwand sein Bruder, denn nicht nur sein Grab verrottete mit der Zeit sondern auch Hardshells Emotionen und Gefühle schienen zu verschwinden. So verkloppte er ziellos Leute und beklaute sie wenn sie was hatten und wenn nicht verhaute er sie einfach aus Spaß. Jedes mal wenn er das machte musste er umziehen, denn dummerweise war das nach wie vor illegal und so suchte ihn die Polizei jedes mal wenn er jemanden verhaute. Auch wenn er immer weg zog, wirklich weit weg zog er nie, denn auch wenn sein Bruder jetzt nicht mehr zu sehen war ging Hardshell trotzdem noch zu ihm und trauerte um ihn, wenn auch nicht mehr so oft wir früher als er klein war .

Im Alter von 19 Jahren hat sich für Hardshell immer noch nichts geändert, er lebte nach wie vor auf der Straße und hatte kein Geld, zu seinem Pech kamen aber auch immer weniger Leute vorbei, die er beklauen konnte. Eines Tages als er wie immer in der Gasse wartete sah er wie zwei Männer an ihm vorbei liefen, mit einem grinsen schlich er sich hinter die beiden. Im Richtigen Moment haute er den einen von hinten einfach um und trat dem andren in den Bauch sodass beide auf den Boden fielen " Geld her sofort " knurrte er wütend und sah die beiden an.

" warum nur weil du Penner kein Geld hast ? " Fragte der eine und lachte laut Hardshell aus. Dieser knurrte und schmiss sich auf ihn und fing er an so fest er konnte auf ihn einzukloppen und auf in einzutreten. Nach einigen Minuten fing der Mann unter ihm an um Hilfe zu schreien und zu flehen, dass ihn Hardshell in Ruhe lassen sollte " du bekommst unser Geld aber hör auf du bringst ihn fast um " Schrie der andere Mann und versuchte Hardshell von seinem Freund runter zu schubsen, jedoch lies sich Hardshell davon nicht abbringen und haute weiter auf ihn ein " Ihr seit genau wie alle anderen Idioten solange es euch gut ist das Leben andere Egal. Wegen Leuten wie euch habe ich meinen Bruder verloren " Mit Wut in seiner Stimme sprach er den Satz fertig und haute fester zu, jedoch stoppte er als er plötzlich Sirenen hörte. Er schaute zu dem Mann, der jetzt Blutend unter ihm lag, dann schaute er zu dem anderen der grinsend mit seinem Handy in der Hand herum wackelte " das hast du davon wenn du dich mit uns anlegst " Hardshell knurrte laut und stand auf " Du dummes Arschloch ich schlag dich windelweich " Doch gerade als er auf den anderen Mann los gehen wollte standen plötzlich zwei Polizisten, bewaffnet mit Waffen, hinter ihm.

" auf den Boden sofort ! " Schrie der Erste Polizist als der andere seine Handschellen rausholte. Seiner Niederlage anerkannt kniete sich Hardshell hin und legte sowohl seinen Kopf als auch seine Hände auf den Boden. Vorsichtig und mit gezückter Waffe ging der Polizist zu Hardshell und band seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken mit den Handschellen zusammen.

" Aufstehen !" sagte der anderen und zielte weiter mit seiner geladenen Waffe auf Hardshell. Dieser stand wiederwillig auf und lies sich von dem Polizisten zum Polizei Auto führen und sich dort einschließen. Nachdem die Polizisten den Krankenwagen für den verletzen Mann riefen und ihre Aussagen vernommen hatten gingen sie zurück zu Hardshell in das Auto und fuhren mit ihm zusammen weg.

Auf der Rückbank starte Hardshell stumm aus dem Auto und beobachtete wie alles kleiner wurde und alles schließlich hinter ihm verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

Das nächste was Hardshell mit bekam war, wie das Auto so abruckt bremste das er fast von der Rückbank nach vorne geflogen wäre. Bis Hardshell sich wieder gerade hin gesetzt hatte ging auch schon die Autotür auf und einer der Polizisten stand davor und zog ihn aus dem Auto heraus. „ Könnte mir jemand bitte sagen wohin ich jetzt komme ? „ frage er als der eine Polizist ihn nach vorne schon und der andere mit der geladenen Waffe neben ihm lief „ Sie kommen jetzt erst mal hinter Gitter damit sie nicht abhauen „ fing der eine an zu sprechen „ Und morgen kommen sie dann ins Gericht und dort wird entschieden wie es mit ihnen weiter geht „ sagte der andere und beendete somit den Satz.

Mit gesenkten Blick lies sich Hardshell von den Polizisten in die Wache und dann in die Zelle bringen, dort angekommen verschlossen sie sofort die Tür und gingen aus dem Raum. „ So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt „ sagte Hardshell leise als er sich auf den Boden der Zelle legte und die Beine ran zog. Nicht nur das er jetzt an einem fremden Ort eingesperrt ist stellte sich für ihn als Problem dar, sondern auch die Tatsache das er jetzt weder Essen noch Trinken holen konnte und besonders schwer viel es ihm zu verstehen, dass er auch nicht mehr seinen Bruder besuchen konnte und nicht wusste, wie lange es dauern würde hier raus zu kommen.

Trotz den vielen Problem und ungeklärten Fragen schaffte er es nach vielen Stunden einzuschlafen, immerhin hatte er jetzt ein Dach über den Kopf und wurde nicht voll geregnet das war schon mal besser als auf der Straße. Jedoch war sein Schlaf den er an diesem Tag bekam nur von kurzer Dauer, denn schon mit dem aufstieg der Sonne wurde Hardshell von dem Polizisten wieder geweckt.

„ Aufstehen „ rief der Polizist, der dieses mal alleine bei Hardshell war „ wo ist den dein Freund hin verschwunden ? „ fragte Hardshell mit seinem selbstgefälligen grinsen als er aufstand und sich vorne an das Gitter der Zelle stellte „ Der hat heute frei „ sagte er und öffnete die Tür und griff sofort Hardshell an den Handschellen, die er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch anhatte. Ohne Protest folgte Hardshell dem Polizisten bis in einen Raum „ Wo sind wir hier ? „ war die erste Frage die Hardshell einfiel als er durch den großen Raum schaute. „ Wir sind im Gericht „ sagte er brachte Hardshell vorbei an einer großen Menschen Masse zu seinem Platz.

Als Hardshell sich dorthin setze viel ihm zuerst auf, dass vor ihm ein Mann im schwarz-weißen Anzug saß und auf dem Tisch ein Hammer lag. Mit einem unguten Gefühl schaute Hardshell zu den Menschen die alle aufstanden als der Mann den Hammer auf den Tisch haute „ Die Tagung ist hiermit eröffnet „ um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen erhobt Hardshell sich schnell und setze sich zugleich auch wieder als die anderen sich alle setzen.

Der Mann, der sich als Richter herausstellte, sah zu Hardshell „ Sie sind hier und heute wegen schwerer Körperverletzung sowie Raub in den letzten Jahren angezeigt „ Ohne zu wissen was er machen sollte nickte Hardshell einfach mal, es verleugnen brachte ihm eh nichts alle wussten ja anscheinend was er getan hatte.

Als Hardshell hörte wie sich eine Tür öffnete schaute er nach hinten, an den Menschen vorbei, und sah wie die zwei Männer, die er letztens noch verprügelt hatte, durch die Tür rein kam. Die beiden setzen sich an einen anderen Tisch der etwas weiter von Hardshell entfernt war „ Im Zeugenstand sind jetzt die beiden zuletzt bekannten Opfer von Hardshell „ sagte der Richter und sah zu den beiden Männer „ könnten sie mir bitte schildern was an dem besagten Tag passiert ist ? „ mit einem nicken fing der Mann, welcher immer noch ein blaues Auge und eine gebrochene Nase von dem Kampf hatte an zu reden „ Ich ging mit meinem Kumpel gerade die Straße entlang als er uns beide plötzlich auf den Boden gehauen hat und mich zusammen geschlagen hat, dann wollte er auch noch unser Geld haben und als wir ihm das nicht geben wollten ist er total ausgerastet. Mein Kumpel konnte zum Glück gerade noch rechtzeitig die Polizei rufen „

Der Richter wand seinen Blick zu Hardshell „ was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen ? „ Hardshell sah zu den beiden Männern und dann zu dem Richter „ ja okey ich habe die beiden verkloppt aber die haben sich über mich lustig gemacht.." ohne Hardshell ausreden zu lassen viel ihm jetzt der andere Mann ins Wort „ Und deswegen verkloppt man einfach passanten ? „ Hardshell knurrte und stand auf „ Du weist gar nicht wie schlimm und schwer es ist auf der Straße leben zu müssen, alles zu verlieren was man hat und jeden Tag ums überleben kämpfen zu müssen „

Der Richter haute mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch „ Ruhe „ als dann alles Still war sprach er weiter „ Wie lange leben sie schon auf der Straße und leben sie dort allein ? „ Hardshell beruhigte sich wieder etwas und setze sich zurück auf seinen Platz „ seit ich klein bin und ich habe bis zu meinem 12 Lebensjahr mit meinem Bruder zusammen gelebt und dann wurde er eiskalt erschossen von so einem Depp der uns hasste „

Als Hardshell fertig war schaute er sich im Saal um, die meisten schauten so als würden sie ihm nicht glauben oder ihn für dumm halten. Jedoch schien der Richter nicht auf die anderen zu achten den dieser Sprach weiter „ Und ihr habt früher auch immer Menschen bestohlen und verprügelt ? „ schnellt schüttelte Hardshell den Kopf „ Nein Früher haben wir immer darum gebettelt und bis mein Bruder gestorben ist haben wir das auch so gemacht, jedoch seit mein Bruder Tod ist sind mir alle Menschen egal und wenn ich jeden Tag aufs neue leiden muss dürfen sie das auch „

Nachdem er den Satz fertig hatte haute der Richter wieder mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch „ Ich habe mein Urteil entschieden „ Alle Menschen im Saal standen auf und so machte Hardshell es ihm schnell nach „ Ich erklären sie hiermit wegen Physischer Behinderung für Unfähig eine Strafe entgegen zu nehmen und daher wird jetzt von mir angeordnet das sie sich in Physiologische Obhut begeben bis es ihnen wieder besser geht und sie in der Lage sind ein normales Leben zu führen."

Verwirrt schaute Hardshell zum Richter „ Ich bin Physisch was ? „ Der Richter schaute zu ihm und fuhr fort „ so wie es mir scheint sind sie durch ihr ganzes Leben und durch den Tod ihres Bruder nicht in der Physischen Lage richtig mit dem leben umzugehen und sie scheinen auch durch den Tod ihres Bruder sehr Physisch gestört, daher haben sie jetzt so einen Hass auf Menschen, der nebenbei erwähnt mehr als abnormal ist „

„ warten sie ich soll in so eine Physioklinik in die die verrückten eingewiesen werden die einen schaden haben ? „ fragte Hardshell ungläubig, er hatte mit vielen Urteilen gerechnet aber nicht zum verrückten erklärt zu werden „ Genau und sie bleiben dort solange bis die Physiologen mir dort bestätigen das sie geheilt sind und dann reden wir über ihr Schicksal weiter „

Ungläubig das das wirklich gerade passiert sprang Hardshell plötzlich auf und rannte gerade aus zur Tür. Zu seinem Pech wurde diese jedoch von Polizisten bewacht die ihn sofort auf den Boden warfen und ihn fest hielten. „ Ich erbitte das sie ihn sofort in die Klinik einweisen und ihn dorthin bringen „ hörte Hardshell noch den Richter sagen als er nach vorne geschubst wurde und so aus dem Gericht wieder in das Auto musste und von dort aus sofort zur nächsten Klinik gebracht wurde.

und wer hat damit gerechnet ? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Nach einigen Minuten die mit schweigen gefüllt waren hielt das Auto wieder an und die Polizisten öffneten Hardshell wiedereinmal die Tür. Als Hardshell ausstieg und die großen Mauern und Zäune sah, die das Gelände von der Außenwelt abtrennte wurde ihm klar, dass er dort nicht so einfach wieder raus käme.

Mit wenig Protest folgte er den Wachen bis zum Eingang des großen Hauptgebäudes, dass ein wenig einer Schule ähnelte, die Hardshell einmal gesehen hatte . Während die Polizisten an einem Lautsprecher erklärten was sie wollten nutze Hardshell die Zeit und betrachtete sein neues, nicht freiwillig rausgesuchtes, Zuhause. Neben dem Gebäude war eine große grüne Wiese mit Fußballtoren, Basketballkörben und anderen Beschäftigungsgeräte, auf der anderen Seite konnte er eine außen Terrasse sehen, die wahrscheinlich mit einem Restaurant integriert war.

Als Hardshell gerade fertig war mit schauen öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und er ging los, jedoch wurde er dieses mal nicht von den Wachen begleitet, diese passten nur auf das er nicht wieder zurück rennen konnte. Drinnen angekommen schloss sich die Tür von selbst wieder und eine Frau mit blonden, langen Haaren tauchte wie aus dem nichts vor Hardshell auf „ Hallo erst einmal ich bin die Leiterin dieser Klinik und ebenso ihre Ansprechperson sollte irgendwas sein „ sagte sie mit ihrer klaren und hellen Stimme.

Nach einem kurzen nicken von Hardshell ging sie los und schaute über ihren Rücken ob Hardshell ihr auch folgt. Um es schnell hinter sich zu bringen folgte Hardshell ihr bis zu einem Raum indem ein Tisch und zwei Stühle in der Mitte standen, ansonsten wurde der Raum nur von der Leere und der weißen Farbe gefüllt. „ setzen sie sich bitte „ fing sie an zu sprechen „ Wir beginnen jetzt mit der ersten Sitzung,damit ich sie etwas besser kennen lernen kann, aber keine Angst diese wird nicht sehr lange dauern. Danach zeige ich ihnen ihr Zimmer „ sagte sie und trug nach wie vor ihr nettes und freundliches lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„ Und wie läuft das jetzt ? Bekomme ich jetzt überall diese Sensoren für Elektroschocks damit ich spreche ? „ Die Frau fing an zu lachen und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „ Sie reden doch auch schon so mit mir. Wir versuchen hier ohne solche Methoden eine Therapie zu führen. Immerhin wollen wir das es ihnen schnell wieder gut geht und sie wollen schnell wieder raus, ist es nicht so? „ Hardshell nickte wieder kurz und sah sie erneut an „ Also zuerst einmal mein Name ist Sarah „ sagte sie und lächelte immer noch lieb „ jetzt würde ich gerne etwas über sie reden, in ihrer Akte steht sie hassen Menschen warum ist das so ? „

Hardshell lehnte sich zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern „ Kurzfassung, so ein Depp hat meinen Bruder erschossen alle haben nur dumm geschaut oder sind vorbei gegangen keiner wollte Helfen. Seit dem ist es mir egal wie sich andere Fühlen oder wie es ihnen geht „ Sarah nickte und notierte sich alles auf einem kleinen Block, den sie dann auch schon wieder in ihrem schwarzen Mantel verschwinden lies „ Das war die Sitzung für Heute. Ich begleite sie jetzt zu ihrem Zimmer und wir beide sehen uns dann morgen um 15 Uhr hier im Raum wieder, solange haben sie Freizeit und dürfen sich hier erst einmal einleben „

„ das Klingt doch sehr gut „ entgegnete Hardshell und lief Sarah hinterher, dabei war er ganz in seine Gedanken versunken. Was ihm hier sehr auffiel war, dass ihn hier niemand seltsam behandelte. Sein ganzes Leben lang haben ihn alle nur ausgelacht, dumm angeschaut oder wollten nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, hier wurde er zum ersten mal wie ein richtiger Mensch behandelt und konnte auch zum ersten mal wieder wirklich mit einem anderen Menschen reden.

Um dann die Stille zu brechen fing die Leiterin wieder an zu sprechen „ ich denke du und dein Mitbewohner werdet euch prima verstehen „ als hätte jemand Hardshell mit einem Ziegelstein am Kopf getroffen blieb er verwundert stehen „ Mein Mitbewohner ? Ich dachte ich bekomme ein Zimmer für mich allein „ Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter „ Du teilst dir ein Zimmer, dass tut euch beiden denke ich gut „ sagte sie und hielt vor einer Tür an. Mit einem jetzt nicht mehr sehr optimistischen Gesicht stellte sich Hardshell neben sie und schaute die Tür an.

Hardshell wunderte sich als Sarah einfach nach dem klopfen die Tür aufmachte ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort von der Person im inneren abzuwarten. Jedoch folgte Hardshell ihr ins Innere des Raumes und schaute sich dort um. Das erste was ihm auffiel war, dass alles schön ordentlich sortiert war, im Raum selbst standen zwei Bette, ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle am ende des Raumes und ein paar Schränke für Kleidung.

Als Hardshell sich das eine Bett genauer ansah viel ihm auf, dass in dem Bett ein anderer Junge lag, jedoch konnte man von dem Jungen kaum was sehen, außer das er rote Haare hatte und sein Gesicht in einem Buch versteckt hatte sah man wegen der Bettdecke, die über seinem Körper lag, nichts von ihm. „ Knockout das ist dein neuer Mitbewohner Hardshell „ sagte Sarah als sie auf das andere leerstehende Bett zeigte und dann zu Hardshell schaute „ dort kannst du schlafen." Hardshell ging durchs Zimmer und setze sich aufs Bett, dabei schaute er zu dem anderen Junge, der das Buch gerade mal soweit runter genommen hatte das Hardshell seine Augen sehen konnte.

„ Knockout du führst bitte Hardshell herum und erklärst ihm alles und vergiss nicht das du später um 17 Uhr noch im Raum 17 erwartest wirst „ mit einem Augenrollen nickte Knockout „ das habe ich jetzt schon vier mal heute gehört ich bin nicht so vergesslich „ sagte er und legte sein Buch an die Seite und erhob sich aus seinem Bett. Verwundert schaute Hardshell zu Knockout als dieser aufstand, dass erste was er bemerkte war, dass er Aussah als hätte er in seinem Leben noch nie essen zu sich genommen. Als die Direktorin dann den Raum verlassen hatte warf sich Knockout eine Jacke über seine Schulter und schaute zu Hardshell „ Kommst du ? „ noch etwas verwirrt stand Hardshell auf und folgte Knockout, jedoch starrte er ihn dabei unauffällig von hinten an. Für ihn war das alles was neues und jemanden zu sehen der im Vergleich zu ihm so abgemagert ist war für ihn was ganz neues.

„ Warum bist du eigentlich hier ? „ Fragte Knockout als sie zusammen den Flur entlang liefen „ Hab eine Abneigung gegen Menschen „ entgegnete er mit einem grinsen und schaute zu Knockout „ Und du ? „ Knockout drehte sich um und lief Rückwärts weiter um Hardshell ansehen zu können „ ich mache hier nur ein Praktikum weil ich hier arbeiten will „ er drehte sich wieder zurück und lief weiter. Hardshell wendete seinen Blick kurz zum Boden und schaute dann wieder auf „ Du bist hier weil du so mager bist oder ? „ mit einem sarkastischen Applaus nickte Knockout und grinste etwas dabei „ hast jetzt aber lange gebraucht um das zu sehen und übrigens das nennt man Magersucht oder wenn du es noch genauer wissen willst Anorexia nervosa das wäre eigentlich der richtige Ausdruck „ Auch wenn Hardshell sagen wollte, dass man das sofort sieht blieb er lieber still und schwieg

Knockout hielt an und zeigte zu den Sportgeräten auf der Wiese, die Hardshell am Anfang des Tages schon gefunden hatte „ Dort ist die Wiese auf die darfst du eigentlich immer und dort kannst du Sport machen oder keine Ahnung alles was du willst „ mit einem nicken von Hardshell gingen die beiden dann weiter bis zu einem großen Speisesaal „ der Speisesaal, um acht Uhr gibt es Frühstück um 13 Mittagessen und um 18 Abendessen. Wenn du dazwischen Hunger hast gibt es dort hinten noch einen Kühlschrank wo du dir was raus nehmen kannst „

Nachdem Knockout nach einer Stunde die Führung durch das Gebäude beendet hatte kamen die beide wieder an ihrem Anfangspunkt, dem Schlafzimmer, an. Dort war das erste was Knockout machte sich wieder in sein geliebtes Bett schmeißen. „ Wo ist hier das Badezimmer ? „ fragte Hardshell auch wenn ihm die frage vor einem fast Fremden etwas peinlich erschien. Als Antwort zeigte Knockout auf eine Tür, in der hinteren Ecke neben der Tür.

„ Brauchst es dir darin aber nicht so gemütlich zu machen wir müssen gleich wieder los zum Essensaal. „ Mit einem kurzen nicken verschwand Hardshell dann im Badezimmer und Knockout blieb weiter auf seinem Bett und nahm sich wieder sein Buch zum weiterlesen in die Hand.


End file.
